For You, I Will
by FoRsak3n
Summary: SakuraxSasuke, Oneshot/Songfic: Missing by Evanesence


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I do not own the song...

(( Songfic: Missing by Evanesence ))

---------

Sakura looked utterly gorgeous in the dark light of the stars and moon. The hand that was intertwined into Sasuke's hair moved down a bit, caressing the boys cheek as her hues looked over his pale, creamic face. She hadn't even noticed the fact that she had been trembling until her shaking hand met with his steady cheek. The light smirk he gave her pretty much made her melt which was no surprise, causing the light pink hue that lingered on her cheeks to become infused with a darker tint. Moving forward, she lightly placed her forehead to his as she continued to stare at him; her mind wondering and trying to understand what was going on. She just couldn't figure it out, couldn't find an explanation. Why was she feeling like this; feeling so, so nervous?

It was true that she had been alone the Uchiha boy before, plenty of times before. But what was it about this particular moment that she couldn't even bring herself to speak. It took everything she had just to make her trembling hand touch his face. The kunoichi was letting her complete composure dissipate, and wasn't sure why.

Just what was it about the avenger that she was drawn to, wanting to just let her guard down and show him the side of her that she has fought so hard to keep hidden from everyone else. Sure she had always thrown herself at the male, being titled as one of his 'fan girls' along with Ino and just about half of the female population within Konhoakagure; but this was different. Her feelings for him were different; on a deeper level. It was far more then just the fact of dating him, to have bragging rights. It was way more then that. Haruno could honestly say that what her heart feels is the real thing, having her heart and soul long for the one thing that seems to make her happy and that, would be, none other then Sasuke himself.

Looking into his metallic black eyes now, something finally hit her. She now knew what it was that was causing her to feel this way. What it was that messed with her actions and emotions. "Sasuke-kun..." The kunoichi started, continuing to keep eye contact with the male nin as she spoke out to him, her voice being nothing but a light whisper. "I know why I feel this way now..." Sakura pulled her forehead back from his now as peered to him with her emerald hues so full of emotion.

"It's because... I, I truly do love you, Uchiha Sasuke..."

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

The girl breathed softly as she flashed him a genuine smile that could have melted any guys heart before looking to the ground, a bit fearful of what his reaction would be. Though, as if being drawn to watch his reaction, her orbs flicked back to his face; awaiting for his reply as it felt as though her entire world was now on a stand still. The female watched intently as his bangs flicked back and forth against the wind as another soft breeze trailed by, causing her to shiver yet again as the two sat in silence. Having a scattered amount of fire flies dance a beautiful show of lights around the two on this warm, summers night. She lowered the hand that was resting upon his cheek as she sat up trying to generate some heat as she hugged herself, keeping her hues on his face as she did so. "Sasuke...," she murmured lightly after a few moments, still shivering some. "Would..." Here she was, pausing and making it seem as though she was stuttering. The blush on her face being the only thing she could feel that was heated.

"Would it be alright if I lay in your arms?"

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

She gave him another smile that could have made his heart skip a beat as she gazed at him, at least she had hoped that it would. The surrounding beams of moonlight had caused her green orbs to be more vivid in color as her bangs continued to dangle in her visage. Before he could even reply and fearing he might say no, she inched closer, placing her body next to his. The aroma of cherry blossoms taking over his senses, surrounding him in her own, natural scent. Her name suiting her well for not only the color of her hair, but also the way she always smelt. Sweet and intoxicating; exactly like a cherry blossom.

The two were still Gennin at this moment in time, that being the only image of Sasuke that she could remember from before; the only way her mind could put together a known picture of the long, gone Uchiha. Dreams would come and go, much like the passing days that added up to months and even years of the reality that Sasuke was torn from her life. She was a Chunnin now, a medic nin being trained by none other then Tsunade-sama herself; but in her dreams, she remained a Gennin.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

For Sasuke, she would have forever remained a Gennin if it meant that he would have stayed; though, deep down she knew that it wasn't about her. It was never about her. Even here, in this dream; she knew that it was never about her true feelings for him. Those feelings that he had never accepted, even on the last night she had seen him. That night she had shed tears and begged with him, only to have the one man she cared for rip out her heart and take it with him as he left.

Even now, as she laid in his arms; a single tear rolled down her cheek. Followed by the tightening feeling that was catching deep within her throat. She was choking back a cry, holding back tears not for the reason that he was gone. But for the knowledge that she could never possibly understand how he felt. What he went through. Though she was just a child at the time, she still understood well enough what had happened on that dreadful night. She hadn't known Sasuke much then, but the gossip was heard around the village for weeks after the incident had occurred. Knowing that the Uchiha boy had stumbled upon the horrible sight of his entire family having been devoured and engulfed in an everlasting silence of death. And by none other then his own sibling, Uchiha Itachi at that. The eldest brother had slaughtered their entire clan like they were nothing but packaging meat animals, leaving behind Sasuke to live with the torturing memories as he walked the face of this earth alone and forgotten.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Remorse, and pity, were the last things that Sakura had ever wanted to feel for the youngest of the Uchiha clan. For she knew that it would be considered by him unnecessary and even an insult to the avenger, but now that she thinks upon it; maybe he had taken her love as a sign of pity. Taken it as a way that Sakura felt sorry for him so she had replaced her guilt with an infatuation to make herself feel better. To hide the truth with a sugar-coated lie.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Choking back more tears now, she looked over to find Sasuke sleeping soundly beside her; this causing her tears to actually start to fall from her cheeks as the female slowly shook her head. Even in her dream, she knew that she was sleeping; which is possibly why this was so much more painful. Lifting her hand once more, the pink haired kunoichi allowed her trembling fingertips to outline his face; memorizing the way his sleeping figure looked. From the handsome curve of his nose up to the start of his head protector. Though, right as her thumb lightly brushed along his lips; Sasuke's body burst into a cloud of black butterflies right before her eyes. Elegantly gliding around her body until taking to the night's sky as they vanished from her sights completely.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...._

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to force back more tears, the hurt girl clenched her eyes shut; finally waking to the comfort of her room as her dream decided to release her from it's grasp. Having her dazed green hues open to stare at her ceiling, the female slowly sat up in her bed; pushing back her short pink hair along with her bangs as she let a tiny sigh escape her lips. Reaching over to her night stand, Haruno grasped onto an old photograph of squad seven. Back within the academy days. Letting her eyes scan over the photo, she smiled to her Sensei, to Naruto's same old dorky smile; then to her own self with long hair before her eyes finally fell onto the image of Sasuke who seemed almost emotionless in the photo. Staring down in silence through the darkness of her room, the teenager couldn't help but notice something shinny drop against the picture.

Blinking curiously, her right hand moved to touch her own cheek; coming to find a stream of moisture against her skin. Pulling back to gaze at her hand, the kunoichi then ran her thumb across the other fingertips; rubbing the liquid into her flesh before Sakura allowed a broken grin to cross her lips.

"...I thought I had forgotten how to cry."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Trying to stay strong, the girl pulled the picture into her arms; laying back onto her bed once more as her eyes closed to attempt sleep again. Sakura had decided that it would be alright to cry, at least just for tonight. She had also made a promise to herself on that night as well. The promise that she wasn't going to forget him. She was never going to give up her search for Sasuke, and if that meant that she had to shed tears each night to achieve that goal; then so be it. She had loved Sasuke, and still does. And until she could once again look upon his attractive face, her life would remain incomplete. For Haruno's love for the Uchiha male, will never truly die.

_Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words._

---------

(( A/N: I don't know what had made me write that, and I had never thought that it would have turned out the way it had. Also, I was going to make him burst into some ravens or something along those lines, but I think black butterflies seemed more appropriate for a dream created by Sakura. So yeah, I don't know if anyone will actually read this since it was just an experiment but if you liked it, let me know so maybe I can make more stories like this one. Thanks! ))


End file.
